I Love You (And Always Will)
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Sasuke has always loved his aniki in a less than brotherly way. A year ago before Itachi went off to college his friends had the wonderful idea of playing spin the bottle, forcing him to kiss his otouto. A year later something's happened and he has to stay at home, how will either brother survive!


**Hey my lovely readers, nya! Today marks my one year friendship anniversary with my friend dragon snowflake! Hurray! I hope we can continue to be friends for many years to come :)**

 _Its aleady been a year…_ I thought to myself glumly, _a year since aniki left for college, he didn't even come back for any breaks… He must really hate me still_ _…_

 ** _-Fashback-_**

 ** _"A-aniki… I, um, I'm really sorry!" I practically shouted. Itachi had invited over a few friends for a party when over parents were out of town and they had the wonderful idea of dragging me, a 16-year-old into a game of spin the bottle, 'the older Uchiha brother is sooo responsible' my ass!_**

 ** _You can imagine what happened when the bottle landed facing me. That's right, my drunk older brother was forced to make out with me whilst everyone watched and cheered. You may be thinking that that's the worst part right? Wrong! Sadly the worst part was me and my stupid unrequited love for my elder sibling pulling him back into a kiss when he had just puled away. So that's why I apologized and sped up the stairs, locking myself in my room and burying my head in my pillow._**

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

After that Itachi was busy studying for college exams, so I hardly ever got to see him, if he wasn't studying he was sleeping and I never got to talk to him before he left. A knock on my door startles me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice sounding bored instead of sad, I am quite good at it because I have been using that tone since I was a child. At first I'd use it to sound cool, and over time it just became my natural tone.

"May I open the door?" My mother asked and I hummed in response, she opened the door and stepped inside, beaming. "I just got off the phone with the college headmaster and he said that there was a huge fire that destroyed half of the campus! Isn't that wonderful!?" I looked at her like she had lost her mind, so she amended, "okay the fact that there was a fire isn't good, but all the students have to come home."

The realization dawned on me just then, "Itachi will be coming home?" I asked, almost daring to hope, her nod almost made me lose my bored exterior, then I was hit in the face by the fact that he hated me and I deflated, apparently enough for my mom to notice.

"What's wrong sweetie? I thought you'd be thrilled that Itachi was going to be home for a while."

"I am." I lied, I was a great liar and I was always believable, the only one who'd ever seen through my lies was the one I love the most. My mom bought my lie and went back down stairs.

I sighed and buried my face in my pillow, glad that I was able to drop my mask and just be… Drained.

The next couple of days passed quickly, my anxiety rising with each moment. The day finally arrived, and I was in the back seat of the car when we pulled up to the airport.

I noticed that not only did Itachi stand there with his luggage but so did two other people, a blue haired girl and an orange haired guy. All three of them walked around to the back of the car and put their bags in the trunk. Wait how were all of us going to fit?! Itachi opened the car door and noticed I was sitting there.

"Looks like someone's going to have to sit on someone's lap." My older brother informed his companions.

"I'll sit on Pein's lap, we are dating after all." I heard the girl remark.

They all piled in and started talking on the ride home, aniki didn't even say hello to me, just talked to his friends about school. Its fine though, I ignored him while listening to Motionless in White on Spotify and chatting with my best friend, Naruto.

When we got home, I went straight for my room, but was stopped by the girl who started talking to me.

"Hello my name is Konan, who are you?" The fact that she asked who I was instead of assuming that I was Itachi's little brother was like a punch in the gut and I literally had a bit of trouble breathing.

"I'm Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother."

"Oh, I didn't know he had a brother." And with that I went upstairs and buried myself under my covers in hopes of disappearing, sadly my peace was interrupted by a knock on my door and my mother informing me that we were all going out to eat dinner in an hour. I tried to get out of it by saying I needed to get some homework done, but she said I would be going anyway. I sighed again, but reluctantly I got up and got ready.

In 45 minutes I made it downstairs, Itachi was already standing there, dressed in casual clothes, damn he was hot even in non-formal attire. No! Stop thinking like that Sasuke! He is your brother, and he hates you anyway... I myself was dressed in my normal black thick framed glasses, a HIM band t-shirt, some black ripped skinny jeans and all my kandi bracelets, one being a rainbow one, which I knew would annoy my father to no end that I was publicly proclaiming I was gay, but I was a failure in his eyes since I wasn't a straight A student and cause I wanted to be a tattoo artist.

Itachi was on his phone so he didn't pay me any attention, thus prompting me to stand there awkwardly before going into the living room and getting scared because for some reason my friend Suigetsu was sitting on the couch looking quite comfortable with his feet up on the table. My dad hated him cause he was a quote 'bad influence on me'.

"Hey how'd you get in? Did you break in again?" I asked him, it's true he broke into my house before cause he was worried about me , it had been the day after I came out to my parents and dad had taken my phone away.

"No I didn't have to break in this time cuz there's this really cute girl called your sister who lives here too and she isn't an asshole like your dad." He answered, "so where are you going?"

"A. Makoto's back from her boyfriend's? And B. We're supposed to go out to eat." I said.

"So is the rumor I've been hearing true?" Makoto asked from behind the couch and nearly scaring me to death.

"If you mean the rumor that Sasuke and I are dating, then yes." Suigetsu replied jokingly, pulling me onto his lap for added effect.

"What ew, really?! No I mean Itachi nii-sama is actually home?" She clarified.

"Indeed I am." The voice of our older brother said from the side of the couch and making me jump on Suigetsu's lap. "Congratulations on dating my otouto, if you hurt him I will break your fingers." Itachi told Suigetsu seriously, pushing his thin framed glasses up. I rolled my eyes , did aniki truly believe that I could ever love anyone other than him?

Before long father entered the room, spotting me sitting on Suigetsu's lap and scowled, scowling even further when he noticed my choice of clothing. Mom came around the corner and asked if we were ready to leave.

And just like that, Suigetsu wound up going out to eat with us, which, there being only three back seats in father's red BMW M3, making me have to continue to sit in my friend's lap, receiving glares from father in the rear view mirror, and an unreadable (but decidedly unhappy) look from Itachi. I decided to stare out the window the entire ride. We pulled up to a Wendy's and father got burgers to go sit at a park and eat.

After we ate, father 'forgot' to tell Suigetsu we were leaving, so yay I got to sit beside Itachi uncomfortably.

The next couple of days went the same with Itachi and I avoiding each other, it wasn't until the second week he was home that anything happened. Father and mother had gone out of town for something for work and Makoto had went to her boyfriend's house.

There was a thunder storm that night, and even though no one would suspect it, they terrified me. So I did the only logical thing I could do, I ran to my brother's room and begged him to let me in, and he did.

"Otouto, what's wrong?! You look so scared..." My brother commented upon seeing me.

"A-aniki." I whimpered and thunder rolled outside, making me throw myself into Itachi's arms. His eyes went wide upon the realisation that I was terrified of thunder and then his arms went around me and pulled me over to his bed and held me under the covers. I immediately started to feel safe and warm. I soon fell asleep, content and secure.

The next morning I awoke feeling happy and cherished, I rolled over which seemed to rouse my brother from his slumber and he smiled sleepily at me, in that moment I could have died and I would have been perfectly fine with it i was literally that happy. He sat up, pulling me with him, he reached for the nightstand and grabbed our glasses, as weird as it may sound, all my family is either blind or need glasses.

"What would you like to do today, otouto?" Itachi asked me, surprising me, he's usually avoiding me...

"Just lie around and do nothing all day." I replied, I didn't miss school often but today I really wanted to hang out my brother, since he was talking to me again.

"You sure you don't want to hang out with your boyfriend?" Was that... Was that jealousy I detected?!

"Actually Suigetsu isn't my boyfriend, we just like to joke around a lot cause it pisses dad off." I hastily replied and Itachi nodded thoughtfully, then got up to make breakfast, I followed closely behind.

After breakfast we went back up to his room and played some video games and just hung out, talking however... We didn't talk about anything important, like the kiss or my feelings for him or anything like that. We took turns playing **(1)** Final Fantasy XV, with Itachi pointing out every now and then that I looked a bit like Noctis Lucis Caelum, which I have to admit he did a little. After awhile we switched to Overwatch and then Super Smash Bros. When we finally quit, it was really late and both of us were hungry, so aniki went downstairs and got some snacks and ordered a pizza. While we waited, I decided to confront Itachi about the kiss.

"So aniki..." I began, gaining his attention. "Uh, about that one time with spin the bottle... Can we... Can we talk about it?" He nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?" Itachi asked obliviously, "I quite enjoyed it." I was flabbergasted.

"You-I-uh-what?!" I spoke brokenly, "1. I thought you were angry/disgusted and 2. Aren't you straight!?"

"What have you that idea?" Itachi asked genuinely confused. So I explained to him and it just made him more confused, his obliviousness could be cute but it sure was annoying at times.

"I could never hate you otouto, never..." Itachi leaned closer, sweeping some of my hair behind my ear, our lips centimeters apart then *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* the delivery guy is at the door, interrupting us and ruining the moment. I internally curse him, as Itachi gets up and answers the door. He came back with two pizzas since neither of us could agree on the toppings.

After the pizzas were eaten, Itachi and I sat on the couch awkwardly, our eyes glued to the TV screen, where a comedy was playing, but neither of us were laughing. I made a bold move, I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He seemed to take the hint because his lips were on mine in an instant, soft and warm. These soft, tentative kisses quickly became assured and needy, with him biting my lower lip, demanding entrance, which I granted him, and his tongue searched for hidden treasure.

His roaming hands stopped when they got to my crotch, he began unbuttoning my pants, his lips moving from my mouth to my neck, leaving love bites here and there.

We were disturbed by Makoto running in the front door while yelling, "YOU NEED TO STOP, MOM AND DAD ARE IN THE DRIVEWAY!" Which just barely gave me enough time to adjust to a suitable position with a pillow covering my special area, I noticed Itachi had done the same thing.

"Hey boys, what have you been doing to day?" Our mom asked.

"TV." We replied simultaneously, I heard Makoto cough in the background "*cougheachothercough*" and I sent a glare her way. My eyes finally rested on the TV screen and I noticed that Itachi must have changed the channel because it was now on an Investigation Discovery show.

And so yeah that was five years ago and aniki and I moved in together shortly after.

 **So that was the end, nya! I hope you guys liked it! (1) there was this thing going around Tumblr for awhile that Sasuke and Noctis are the same person (that Sasuke was an actor and he's now playing Noctis) I thought it was funny so I put it in here xP**


End file.
